Insatiable
by Kristeta
Summary: Hinata x Itachi. A few years into the future, Hinata gets married secretly to Itachi Uchiha.
1. Default Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply.

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Hyuuga Hinata sits alone, quietly listening to the soft sounds of the summer rain pattering against her window. She was trying her best to relax, but at the same time keeping herself awake for **_his_** arrival. Sighing, she lights the numerous candles lying on a table at the far end of the room.

"Maybe I should take a warm bath…"she mumbles to herself.

While soaking up in the tub, she stared at the ceiling and looked back at what happened to her day. The workload that was assigned to her at the hospital was not really that taxing as compared to the past few weeks. She absentmindedly ran her index finger on the rim of her porcelain bathtub and smiled to herself. The two of them had worked so hard to purchase this house that is located on the mountainous side of Konoha. Although the financial side of things is a walk in the park compared to keeping their relationship and marriage a secret. To the point that she has still kept her maiden name of Hyuuga and under his strict instructions not to wear their wedding band.

After all, she did not just marry a run-of-the-mill ninja.

Hinata remembered how the head of his organization was the one who facilitated the rites of their marriage. There had been no grandiose banquet, no extensive entourage, no luxurious wedding gown and bouquet for her. Everything has been hushed, save for the four of them inside the office. There was even no romantic honeymoon getaway. Although she had given herself to him inside his room, she had absolutely no regrets at all. All the time he kept on questioning her if she regrets any of the decisions she had made since her husband believed that such "meager" accommodations do not befit one of her stature, the sole heiress to the oldest and wealthiest clan in Konoha.

The water was now getting cold, Hinata decided to get out of the water before she turns into a prune. After her post-bath primping rituals, she wrapped a black silk robe around her curvy frame- his wedding gift to her, instantly making a stark contrast to her creamy snow-white skin. She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and stole a quick glance on the clock sitting on the mantelpiece. It was nearly midnight.

"I don't think he can make it tonight…"she murmured to herself, while brushing her long tresses.

She heard the door leading to the balcony click open, and braced herself for the intruder. She knows very well that she had locked that door before she took a bath. She silently opened a drawer to her right to retrieve her kunai. She may be a medical nin now, but she knows how to fight.

Hinata could now make out the silhouette of a man standing in the shadowy balcony.

"Show yourself." She called out in a commanding voice.

"Dearest, surely that is not the way you would greet your husband on his return." His low voice floated toward her.

Before Hinata could even stand from where she was sitting, he was immediately standing behind her, kissed her cheek and met her eyes in the reflection on the mirror.

"Tadaima, Hinata."he said in a low voice.

"Okaerinasai…Itachi." Hinata said with a smile.

She stood up in her chair and took a closer look at him. He was pelted with rain drops all over.

"Have you had dinner already?" she asked while helping him out of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Yes. But it is not dinner that I want." Itachi murmured, playing with a strand of Hinata's hair, his eyes scrutinizing every inch of her.

"Itachi…" she was trying not to squirm under his glance. She kept herself busy by helping him out of his shirt.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?" she asked him again, anything to keep her from losing herself completely in his gaze.

"Already passed through the hot springs before going home, Kisame insists on taking a peep on some of the ladies." Itachi said with a smirk as he noticed his wife pouting for a little bit, then masking back her face into concentration, although it is not really necessary for helping him out of his clothes.

Hinata folded his clothes and placed them in the hamper, making a note to do laundry tomorrow after she gets home from the hospital. Itachi crept in their bed and tossed his boxers off before covering himself with the silk sheets that his wife uses. When Hinata looked at him, she can't help but stare at this demigod who's lying on the bed wearing only silk sheets and a teasing smirk on his face.

**TBC….**


	2. Second Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply.

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Hinata folded his clothes and placed them in the hamper, making a note to do laundry tomorrow after she gets home from the hospital. Itachi crept in their bed and tossed his boxers off before covering himself with the silk sheets that his wife uses. When Hinata looked at him, she can't help but stare at this demigod who's lying on the bed wearing only silk sheets and a teasing smirk on his face. _

"A-anou…how have you been, Itachi?" she stuttered.

Itachi propped his arms up on the headboard and never stopped looking at her. He knew how much his wife gets fidgety whenever he looks at her that way. And he is certainly in the mood to play predator tonight.

Hinata squirmed under his gaze.

"Hinata."

Her eyes flicked towards his direction and saw him patting the space beside him on the bed. "Don't tell me you've gotten all shy with me all of a sudden."

Itachi looked at his wife as she shyly sits beside him in bed, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on the sheets. His impatience, getting the better of him, he gently cupped her jaw in his hands and gave her a kiss. Hinata closed her eyes and ardently returned the kiss, Itachi could feel her giving in to him. He smirked inwardly. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.

His hands made their way toward her waist and fumbled with the silk sash that's holding her robe together and keeping her covered from his view. Not wanting to break the kiss, he expertly untied the knot without looking and pushed the garment off of Hinata's shoulders. Hinata broke off gently and was trying to catch her breath. Itachi looked at her, all flushed and breathing in raspy gasps. He flung her robe to some spot on the floor and felt her hands tracing some scars on his well-toned chest.

"You know Itachi…I really like a man who comes with some scars" she purred.

He cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "Oh really."he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, really." Hinata affirmed. "Gives a man more character, especially you…and it drives me wild on some lonely nights that you were gone."

With that her hand kept lower and lower to Itachi's abdomen. And teasingly stopped there, just caressing the spot above his throbbing manhood. Itachi groaned, she was the one who could single-handedly bring him- **_the _**Itachi Uchiha, most feared member of the Akatsuki, single-handedly down to his knees.

Hinata initiated a passionate kiss to Itachi, who was loving every minute of it. _Let her have control of this moment, because it would be the only chance she'll get_, he thought to himself. When her teasings have become too good to endure, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down in bed, wedging a knee between her thighs.

TBC…

A.N.:

Am so sorry for taking too long to update, I had to register myself for summer classes (college algebra) so that I can graduate from college (hopefully) come March 2006. And by the way ? Registration in my school takes **two freakin' days** because of the damned long lines.

Some suggestions regarding the lemon scene coming up would be **GREATLY APPRECIATED**! Please email your suggestions to me…because I am suffering from another writer's block.

Sankyuuu….


	3. Third Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply.

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_Hinata initiated a passionate kiss to Itachi, who was loving every minute of it. Let her have control of this moment, because it would be the only chance she'll get, he thought to himself. When her teasings have become too good to endure, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her down in bed, wedging a knee between her thighs. _

"Itachi…" Hinata gasped out, trying to cover her chest with her arms. But Itachi would not let her, his kisses moved from her pouted lips to her jawline, teasingly traveling slowly to her neck. "Yes, Hinata?" he purred softly against her alabaster skin, his hands moving expertly across her chest- a territory that he knew is **_his alone_**. He could hear her draw her breath in sharply and decided to please them both a little more, taking in a rose-colored peak inside his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, while his thumb- roughened by battle, massaged the other one.

Hinata ran her hands through Itachi's hair as he never stopped touching and tasting her. Taking that as his cue to continue, he mercilessly lashed his tongue against her hardening flesh inside his mouth, his wife arched her body against his, screaming his name with her eyes closed as she gave in to the heady passion that is slowly consuming her.

Had Itachi Uchiha been a lesser man, her screams alone would have driven him to just surrender to the animalistic lust that was consuming him right now and would have had his way with her without any further preamble. Yes, he had been deprived of his wife's company for almost a year after they got married. And yes, his missions at the Akatsuki would take him to far-off places, but he never actually got himself to hire some whore from a brothel because certainly, not even the best whore in the business could compare on what he is currently experiencing with his wife.

"Hinata?" he murmured.

"Yes, Itachi?" she asked.

"I want you to just look into my eyes, alright? No matter what happens, you will not take your eyes off of mine." He told her.

"Alright…" Hinata finally conceded.

Itachi dipped his head first to kiss his wife again. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as she allowed him access inside her mouth. His kisses intensified with every minute, until he finally broke off when he felt her slightly pushing him away to allow her to breathe. Itachi smiled softly at her and when she smiled back at him, he felt like his world had suddenly stopped tilting at its' own axis. Her smile had been **_for him_**.

His hand gently made its' way toward her stomach, slightly tickling the area that he knew very much to be her most ticklish spot. Hinata giggled slightly and tried to shove him off from on top of her.

"Itachi!" she squealed.

"What?"he asked.

"Don't!"

"Don't what, Hinata?"

"Don't tickle me!"

"And if I don't?" he asked with a roguish smile.

She pouted.

And Itachi immediately hurried to soothe the ruffled feathers of his goddess by tenderly nipping at her neck and slightly biting at her tender skin.

His hands continued on their quest to the junction between his wife's thighs. His middle finger tested the slitted entrance to her womanhood, and found it to be very moist and warm. Hinata moaned just as he did that.

_It's going to be quite a fun and long night_, Itachi thought, and quickly activated a jutsu that would block out sounds from inside the house around its' perimeter just in case some ANBU was passing by and would hear either his or Hinata's screams of pleasure. Having the entire ANBU squad walk in on them is not on his priority list.

He never stopped teasing mercilessly at her entrance until his finger had practically slipped halfway inside because of her wetness. Hinata invitingly parted her thighs for him and looked at him with passion burning in her pale eyes. "Please Itachi…we had both been deprived for so long."

His wife begging him to enter her, was what made Itachi almost lose it. Inch by inch, he eased himself into her inviting warmth as he never stopped assaulting her neck with his kisses and bites. He heard her moan in pleasure as he finally sheathed himself fully inside her tightness.

"Itachi…"she breathed raggedly into his ear.

"Yes?"

"Move with me…" Hinata said.

He felt her hips bucking and initiating the movement of their coupling. He closed his eyes and felt his body finally give in to the sweet pleasure of finally being one with his wife. He felt her wrap her legs around him as they moved. And he could feel her slick, warm muscles tightening around him as he continued taking her.

Finally, Itachi Uchiha's control had snapped. He spread her thighs further and bucked his hips into his wife's direction faster and faster. He groaned loudly as Hinata's fingernails raked his shoulders and back in sheer pleasure. Hinata's head moved restlessly against her pillow as she screamed out his name. They both reached the zenith of their coupling at the same time and could practically swear that the earth moved with them as Itachi spilled his seed into her womb.

The room was plunged in silence and the only sound heard was the two of them trying to regain control of their breathing. Hinata closed her eyes but slowly opened them again when she felt Itachi caressing her face gently. He withdrew gently from her and rolled off from on top, quickly gathering her in his arms as they basked in their post-coital afterglow.

"Hinata?"

"Mmm?"was his wife's drowsy reply.

"I want you to find a buyer for our house within three months." He murmured before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Why? Why so soon?" Hinata asked as she settled her head on his chest.

"Because I want you to move in with me at the Akatsuki headquarters."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I am the new head of the Akatsuki."

But Hinata was already halfway inside the world of slumber. She mumbled incoherently and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Mm…if you say so Itachi…mmm…I love you."she murmured as she slept with her head on his chest.

Itachi actually smiled softly as he fixed the blanket around their bodies, planting a last kiss on her lips before joining her in sleep.

TBC… 

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

_**A very BIG thank you to all who have reviewed. **_

Please do accept my humble apologies for taking quite a while in updating, because of school stuff.

Evil evil school.. . 

Whew…a total of 6 pages for this chapter. Man…writing a lemon is hard!


	4. 4th Chapter

Standard disclaimers apply.

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

**Warning: Major OOCness ahead.**

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Hinata cracked her eyes open, blearily taking in her surroundings- the high cream-colored ceiling, her vanity table on the left side of the room near the master's bathroom and the vase of flowers on the bedside table. She attempted to move to get up from the bed and prepare for a day in the hospital when she couldn't budge at all. She forgot that Itachi came home last night and they had a very passionate reunion. Itachi's hand was wrapped possessively around her waist, Hinata tried to pry off his hand while attempting not to wake her husband up. She was able to do so successfully.

Dilemma number one- solved. Dilemma number two: her silk robe was flung on the far corner of the room, how would she be able to retrieve it to keep herself modest just in case Itachi woke up?

_But you're already husband and wife…_a little voice inside her nagged.

Hinata discreetly pulled the sheet that was covering Itachi's sleeping body and wrapped it around her form. She quickly tiptoed over to the linen closet to get him a new sheet to protect him from the morning chill which was brought about by last night's summer storm. Retrieving a fresh sheet, she quickly draped it over his body and made her way to the side of the room to get her robe and finally start her morning rituals.

She dropped the sheet that she's been clutching around her body and was about to put her arms in the sleeves of her robe when she heard a low whistle behind her coming form Itachi's side of the room.

"Mou, Itachi! I thought you were still sleeping?" she exclaimed while hastily tying the flaps of her robe closed.

"Hinata, surely you underestimate me. I was already awake by the time you removed my hand from your waist. And I really like seeing my wife's naked back first thing in the morning." Itachi said with a wolfish grin.

"Pervert."she muttered while brushing her hair in swift strokes before heading to her closet to take out her uniform in the hospital.

"You certainly were not complaining when I was being perverse to you last night." Itachi's low voice calmly said while watching her move about.

Hinata blushed when a flash of what happened last night ran through her head.

Itachi stood up from their bed and trapped her between him and the master bath's door. "Don't tell me, you didn't like it." He said, staring intently in her pale eyes.

"I-tachiii..I have to go to work today…" Hinata murmured.

"I know… but it wouldn't hurt to ask my wife to spare me a few minutes of her time…" Itachi said as he dipped his head lower to kiss her. Hinata returned his kiss, but felt him avoid her lips and made his way to her neck. Itachi licked and bit his wife's skin, hearing her gasp in shock as his hands became busy with her heaving chest, stroking her nipples into arousal.

"Itachi…"she moaned, collapsing her weight against the door.

All of a sudden Itachi stopped.

"You're going to be late for work, Hinata-chan."he said and hustled her inside the bath.

"Ne, Itachi..what was that for!" Hinata pouted. Itachi leaned against the doorframe and flashed her an arrogant and smug look, "To leave you wanting me all day long…"

Hinata took a brisk shower, changed clothes and clambered down the stairs into the dining room where Itachi handed her a pot of coffee from the coffee maker. "You made breakfast?" she asked incredulously. "Hey.. I'm not a bum, you know."

"Anou…Itachi…you mentioned last night that you want me to sell this house as soon as possible?"she asked between bites of rice and tempura.

"Yes. I am not the head of the Akatsuki…and I really would not like it if my wife lives far away from me. Don't worry, we would get a far more luxurious house than this." Itachi said with a gesture of his hand around the house.

"I'll see what I can do…" Hinata said as she glanced at the clock. "I have to go…"

Itachi suddenly pouted like a little boy. "I do not even get a goodbye kiss?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. Honestly, this is how the new head of the Akatsuki behaves? Like a little boy or a puppy who got kicked?

"Oh alright."she grumbled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't bother preparing dinner…I'll go get something on my way home. Just do not make much racket while I'm gone, okay?" Hinata said as she fumbled for the messenger bag she uses for work and putting on her shoes.

Itachi waved as he took another sip of coffee.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. I'm trying to take time to update chapters on this story now that summer classes are over.


	5. Tease me baby

Standard disclaimers apply.

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

**Note: This chapter is for all the Itachi Uchiha fangirls. **

**Enjoy ladies.**

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Itachi was pretty bored by the time he was done with loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. There was one thing that he had kept a secret from Hinata, it's his secret vice of smoking after meals. Thankful that she's not around to nag him (he's still doubtful if she would hit the roof once she catches him lighting up), he took out a pack of YSL Menthols from the small bag he carried with him last night.

"Can I bum a smoke?" the all-familiar voice of his comrade broke his reverie as Itachi puffed out some smoke and handed the black and silver cigarette pack over.

"You look like you had a great reunion." Kisame commented casually as he followed Itachi through a pair of glass doors leading to the back of the house which faces away from the general view of Konoha, and hopefully safely hidden from the sight of any shinobi or kunoichi nearby. Itachi merely smirked at his comrade's comment.

"So… have you managed to tell her that you are now the new head of Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"And how did she react?"

"Quite well..if I may say so." Itachi smoothly answered.

Kisame nodded and the usual shroudlike companionable silence fell upon the pair.

"So Itachi… tell me… what is it that you are planning to do?" Kisame asked, looking sideways at Itachi who was blowing smoke rings into the air lazily.

"Simple. I'm going to kidnap Hinata in front of the entire populace of Konoha."

"Kidnap!" Kisame exclaimed, choking on some smoke that fell down on the wrong pipe.

"Yes Kisame. Kidnap her. It's a routine job we do, aside from the usual smorgasboard of assassination, torture and mind-rape. Is there anything out of the ordinary with what I had just said?" Itachi asked him.

"Nothing…it's just that…she's your wife."

"Kisame. You of all people should know me. Surely you don't expect me to wait three more months for her to join me? And those three months? It's not even certain that she could cook up with a valid alibi to leave Konoha for good. So that just leaves me with no other choice but to kidnap her." Itachi explained.

"You had already plotted this prior to us getting here, haven't you?" Kisame asked.

"Of course."

"But, it's probably going to be hard for your wife…she's been living here her entire life. And with just a snap of a finger, you'll snatch her away from everything she knows?"

"Kisame. **I **am her husband. I know what's right for her." Itachi said firmly.

With that, Itachi stubbed out his second stick of cigarette.

Kisame just shook his head.

_So star-crossed, they are… _he thought to himself.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Hinata waved goodbye to the shop owner as she carried the takeout dinner she bought.

She quickly walked towards her home, quickly scanning the surroundings if there are any conspicuously-hidden ninja around the place. She got out of the hospital by 9 pm and is worried Itachi was already famished with hunger.

There were no ninja in sight.

She heaved a sigh of relief and walked more briskly.

"Tadaima…" she called out softly as she removed her shoes and changed into house slippers.

"Let me take that from you, Mrs. Uchiha." Kisame popped up at the entryway.

"Kisame-san! Itachi didn't tell me that you would be dropping by." Hinata said with a pleasant smile.

"He kept me company today, Hinata. You wouldn't want me venturing out into the streets in broad daylight, do you?" Itachi asked his wife mockly before wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a light kiss on her cheek.

Kisame set the packages down at the dining table before heading back out on the entryway again.

"Ne, Kisame-san… maybe you'd like to join my husband and I for dinner?" Hinata asked him politely.

Kisame was about to comply when he saw Itachi shooting him a murderous glare when Hinata turned her back on them for a moment.

"Nah… I'd best be going… you see, I have a lovely woman waiting for me at the Hokage's monument. We're going to spend the night making ou---, I mean, watching the stars. Ja!" Kisame said with his trademark shark grin.

"Kisame." Itachi called out.

Kisame turned around to look at his partner.

"Be careful. Even if it's a remote area…you can never tell."

Kisame put on a mock pout. "I'm so touched Itachi… I didn't know you cared."

Hinata giggled at Kisame's antics.

"Ja!" he called out as he closed the front door.

"Finally… I thought he'd never leave us alone." Itachi said as they walked together to the dining area.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

After dinner, Itachi took a shower while Hinata cleared up the kitchen. She made her way upstairs when she noticed that her husband is missing in their bedroom.

_Probably surveying the area for any ANBU_, she thought as she shed her work clothes. She stretched her arms and back, hearing the cracks and pops before stepping inside the shower stall for a relaxing hot shower before going to bed.

After her shower, she stepped back inside their bedroom and still there was no Itachi in sight. Getting worried, she made her way downstairs and saw him leaning casually against the banister and wearing his Akatsuki cloak. But what worried her the most was that her husband was wearing a predatory grin on his handsome face.

"Itachi…did something come up?"she asked him, worry marring her features.

"No…nothing's wrong…" with that Itachi made his way down into the basement, leaving Hinata with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you going to follow me?"he asked her.

"Okay…"

Itachi held the door open for her and Hinata's eyes widened when she saw that the entire den was lit with numerous candles.

"Sit…" Itachi gently made her sit down on a lazy boy chair.

He made his way over to a CD player and music started playing.

_**Mine, immaculate dream, **_

_**Made breath and skin, **_

_**I've been waiting for you,**_

_**Signed, with a home tattoo, **_

_**Happy birthday to you **_

_**Was created for you.**_

Itachi suddenly started dancing suggestively to the music, mouthing along to the words of the song. Hinata felt the color rush to her face as he teasingly slid his fingers over the fastenings of his cloak.

_**Can't ever keep from falling apart.. at the seams**_

_**Can't I believe you're taking my heart.. to pieces**_

Itachi slowly slid out of his cloak to reveal him clad only in a skimpy towel from his shower earlier. And with the expertise of an elite ninja, made his way towards Hinata.

Oh. My. God.

Were the only thoughts running through Hinata's head as Itachi started invading the personal space around her. Smirking like a tease all the time.

_**Ahh, it'll take a little time, **_

_**Might take a little crime to come undone**_

_**Now we'll try to stay blind, **_

_**To the hope and fear outside,**_

_**Hey child, stay wilder than the wind**_

_**And blow me in to cry.**_

_**Who do you need? **_

_**Who do you love? **_

_**When you come undone.**_

_**Words, playing me deja vu, **_

_**Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before,**_

_**Chill, is it something real, **_

_**or the magic I'm feeding **_

_**Off your fingers**_

Itachi slowly unfastened the towel that's draped across his lean waist, then quickly fastening it back. He took Hinata's hand and ran it across his six-pack abs.

_**Can't ever keep from falling apart.. at the seams**_

_**Can I believe you're taking my heart.. to pieces**_

He gently took Hinata's hand off of his abdomen and winked at her.

_**Lost, in a snow filled sky, **_

_**We'll make it alright, to come undone,**_

_**Now we'll try to stay blind, **_

_**To the hope and fear outside,**_

_**Hey child, stay wilder than the wind -**_

_**And blow me in to cry.**_

When the song ended, Itachi stood in front of a seated and blushing Hinata. And without any warning, peeled the towel off with a flourish.

"Happy birthday Hinata."

**A.N.**

Yes, I do smoke. And YSL Menthols is my brand. It comes in this really kickass black pack. .

Thank you all for the marvelous reviews. And I simply cannot help adding Itachi stripteasing along to Duran Duran's Come Undone. Oh god…just thinking of a shirtless Itachi is enough to make me drool. I also can't help but injecting a little bit of Yoda's personality in Kisame. hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

A huge apology for taking a long time in updating. Hopefully I could finish this piece because I have a very light load in college (did not graduate last March boo hoo because of some back subjects).

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

Two weeks had gone by and nobody even detected the presence of Itachi Uchiha in Konoha. Kisame had left the day after Hinata's birthday because of a mission that Itachi had assigned to him.

Itachi had been planning to take his wife out of Konoha within the third week that he had been staying in his former village. He cannot be gone from the Akatsuki for too long, there were missions to be designated and other leader stuff that he has to do. He does not even want to start thinking about the paperwork that would be waiting for him when he came back.

"Ne Itachi. I think I'll be going home late tonight." Hinata said while handing Itachi a plate containing breakfast.

"Why?" a pair of sharinggan eyes flicked across the table to look at lavender colored ones.

"I have to cover for one of the medical nin who is on maternity leave. She gave birth a week earlier than expected so she wasn't able to file her leave ahead of time…" she explained.

Itachi smirked at her.

"Want me to give you an excuse to go on a maternity leave?"

"Mou Itachi!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Itachi drilled his eyes on hers.

"I will be going to the bank first before going to work… I need to get some groceries during my lunch break so you can have something to eat for dinner." Hinata said while picking up her bag.

_Still trying to avoid the subject…_he thought.

"Do you have everything with you?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"Bring something to keep you warm. I get the feeling that it's going to be a very cold night later." He said.

"Itachi….it's summer."

Itachi handed her a shawl. "Take this. I insist."

Hinata shook her head and took the shawl and stashed it in her bag. "I'll be going now…I will try to be back by lunchtime."

"Take care of yourself…" Itachi said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

Hinata counted her change before picking up the bags of grocery items. Just as she stepped out of the store, five shuriken were thrown in her direction, thankfully her training wasn't as rusty as she thought and she jumped back to avoid them.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Shino asked her.

Before she could answer, she felt the cold tip of a dagger on her throat.

"Uchiha Itachi." Kiba spat out.

"You will not interfere." Itachi said.

Hinata could not bring herself to speak, unless she was willing to break the promise she gave to him.

_He is so going to get it later._

While she was trying to struggle against his tight hold on her, Itachi briefly whispered in her ear "_Forgive me_."

Before she could even move, he pressed something wet against her mouth and nose and the world turned black.

Itachi hoisted Hinata over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Kiba asked him furiously.

"Why should I tell you? I wouldn't even bother starting a fight, boy. If I were you, I'd run to the Hokage's tower and file a report like the good little ninjas that you are trying to make yourselves to be."

With that Itachi made his way out of Konoha with his wife.

A number of miles away from the village, Itachi made his way to the main headquarters of the Akatsuki.

"Welcome back Itachi-sama."

He merely nodded and made his way to the master's chambers. He laid his wife gently on the bed and removed the shawl that he had wrapped around her while he traveled with her over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He stroked her hair and face gently.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Itachi-sama?" a woman in her early thirties bowed courteously at the doorway.

"Kana-san."

"Hai, Itachi-sama?"

"I want you to attend to my wife's needs while I get some work done in my office. Kindly let me know if she's awake already."

Kana quietly stepped in the room and looked at Hinata's sleeping form.

"I hope you won't find it disrespectful, Itachi-sama. But your wife is still as beautiful as ever."

"Yes she is."

With that he left the room.

TBC………

A.N.:

Arghh! Writer's block! Hopefully the next chapter would be better.


	7. One Whipped Uchiha

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

Hinata opened her eyes groggily.

_What time is it already?_

She looked around the room where she is. She does not recall being inside something so grand, not even the rooms in her house at the Hyuuga compound looked anything like this.

"Oh, you are awake already Mistress." A woman who was fixing the draperies in the room quickly bustled over to her.

"Pardon my manners, but, who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Kana, your husband gave me specific instructions to attend to you while he is at his study. You are at the Akatsuki headquarters. Would you like some tea while I prepare a bath for you?"

Hinata was shaken.

_The Akatsuki headquarters?_

"Yes please."

After Hinata drank her tea, Kana asked her which of the kimonos Itachi had purchased for her beforehand would she like to wear.

Hinata selected a lavender-colored one. After which, Kana excused herself to go to Itachi.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

Itachi left the remaining paperwork that has to be done and declared it a night.

He went to the room that he would now share with his wife. He involuntarily inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of Hinata clad in a kimono. He crossed the room and attempted to take her in his arms, but Hinata acted coldly toward him.

"Why did you do that to me Itachi?"

Oh yes, Itachi thought. She was still in her soft-spoken self. But if there was one thing that scares **the **Itachi Uchiha, it is having his wife mad at him.

"I just wanted to have you with me."

"You could have just asked me to come with you. Resorting to actually kidnapping me…." Hinata turned her back at him.

"Hinata…. I just don't want to end up being tracked all over by ANBU. I'm sorry, I know what I did was not exactly the smartest thing to do, but I just wanted to have my wife with me here."

Hinata kept quiet.

"Shall we go have dinner?" Itachi asked her.

"Lead the way." She said coldly.

Dinner with the rest of the Akatsuki members went alright. Hinata decided that she wanted to go back to their room after the meal since she still felt a little light headed. While Itachi had to remain afterwards because of some business to discuss.

Hinata didn't notice that the bag she had on this morning was propped up in one of the chairs in the master's chamber's receiving area. She quickly rummaged through it, and heaved a sigh of relief that her wedding ring was in its' usual container. She always carried it around her as a lucky charm.

Even though she just had a bath before dinner, she attended to her usual rituals before settling down on the huge bed.

She heard the receiving area's door click open, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended that she was sleeping.

Itachi merely looked at his wife pretending to be asleep.

_Fine._ He thought as he stripped into his boxers and climbed in bed.

_One last try Itachi…_he mentally persuaded himself as he attempted to take her in his arms.

Hinata merely turned away from him.

_Itachi was definitely going to get a whipping for what he did to me_, Hinata thought as she slowly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

A huge **THANK YOU** to all who reviewed. And _**waited**_… my apologies for the long time in updating..I _**FINALLY graduated from college**_ this March, got a job 2 weeks after graduating…and semi-engaged to the most loving man I have ever met in my entire life.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

By the time Hinata woke up, Itachi was nowhere to be found. After a solitary breakfast in the balcony that was served by Kana, the maid handed her an envelope.

"Hinata-sama, Itachi-sama asked me to give this to you after you're done with your meal." Kana said as she cleared away the breakfast dishes. "Mistress, if you require me, just call my name." With that the maid bowed courteously out.

Hinata opened the envelope with curiosity, finding a thick amount of bills and a note attached to them.

I know this is not enough as an apology. But you can go to town today and shop for whatever you wish. I would feel better if you take Kana-san with you. Should trouble arise, she is perfectly capable of protecting you. Itachi

Hinata wondered if she should spend the money her husband gave her. But since she does not have anything planned for the day, she decided to get out of the Akatsuki premises.

Now, how the hell is Kana going to know if Hinata is calling her?

"Kana-san?" Hinata called out softly.

To her surprise, the servant suddenly appeared on the balcony.

"How - -?"

"Hinata-sama, I used to be ANBU in the sand country. How may I be of service?" Kana said.

"Do you have anything planned for the day?" Hinata asked her.

"I was told by Itachi-sama to serve his wife."

"I see…well, Kana-san…we will be going to town today to buy some things. Hopefully you can also show me around."

With that the two women made their way out of the room. When they went down the stairs, Kana pointed out a door that was ajar.

"Would you like to drop by Itachi-sama's office?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata knocked softly on the door to check if Itachi had company.

"Come in, Hinata."

"Well, that was really sweet of you to leave me money. I take that as a bribe, Itachi?" Hinata asked him.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata. Did you have a lovely breakfast?" Itachi said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I think it will give me enough energy to blow away all the money you gave me. Don't expect us to be back in time for dinner. Have a lovely day, Itachi." Hinata retorted.

"Wait! Don't I even get a kiss?" Itachi whined softly.

"I don't kiss kidnappers." Hinata then let herself out of the ornate office.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata and Kana made their way out of the Akatsuki premises with everyone bowing at her whenever she passed by.

When they went out of the main door, Kana steered her toward a horse-drawn carriage.

"Kana-san, I'm sure that the town is only a few minutes' walk. We don't have to go there in something so…showy."

"Hinata-sama, I was told by Itachi-sama that he wouldn't allow his wife to walk all day."

Time quickly passed by for Hinata and Kana as she bought new things for herself. By the time she's done, dusk had already fallen.

The carriage driver took Hinata's purchases and placed it in the rear compartment, then immediately went back to open the carriage door for her in one fluid movement.

"Arigato…" Hinata said to the driver before alighting the vehicle.

Kana followed her mistress and soon they were making their way home. But something caught Hinata's eye, and called out for the driver to stop.

"Kana-san and I will be able to get ourselves home...please go ahead. I appreciate what you did for us the entire day." Hinata told the driver.

"But, Hinata-sama...your husband...he-"

"I will be the one to explain this to him when I get home."

With that Hinata stepped in the tea house with Kana. The shop owner immediately recognized Kana as one of the Akatsuki staff and immediately ushered them in a private dining area.

"Reiji-san...I would like to introduce you to Uchiha Itachi-sama's wife...Hinata-sama." Kana said softly.

The owner bowed in front of Hinata.

"How can I be of service to you today, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled.

"Bring me the best sake you have."

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

It was almost midnight, but Hinata still kept on ordering sake from the shop owner. Kana tried to stop her from drinking another cup, but Hinata was quite strong for someone who was drunk.

"You know...-hic- Kana-shaaaan?" Hinata drawled out in a slurred voice.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"Itachi sh..sshh.. -hic- shoouldn't have lied to meeee... -hic- hee hee." Hinata wiped the excess alcohol at the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Hinata-sama...maybe you've had more than enough to drink. Let's get you home, shall we?" Kana attempted to take the sake cup gently from Hinata's hand.

"Noooo...noo... I don't want to go home yetsshhh. YOU can go home if you wantshhh..."

Just then the door opened and Kana saw herself looking in a pair of very angry eyes. It just so happened that the angry pair of eyes belonged to Itachi Uchiha.

"KANA! What is this?" Itachi rounded on the elder woman.

A lesser woman...no, make that a lesser human, would have immediately flinched. But Kana met her master's eye and said calmly.

"Forgive me Itachi-sama...I tried to make her stop, but she's quite strong. She almost broke my wrist the first time I attempted to take the sake cup from her."

"Go back to the headquarters...I will settle this matter with my wife."

Hinata laid her dazed eyes on Itachi. "Why hellllllllooooooo there, Itachi...want to join me for a drink?"

He lifted her over his shoulder, tossed a bag of gold coins on the table before leaving the tea house.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata didn't stop from pummeling her fists into Itachi's back as he leapt from tree to tree on their way home. Before she knew it they were already at the balcony of their bedroom. Itachi casually kicked the door open before throwing his wife down on the bed.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing back there?" Itachi demanded, Sharinggan eyes flaring in anger.

Hinata almost sobered up as she looked in them.

"I … I just wanted to have a drink…that's all." She stammered.

Itachi grabbed Hinata's jaw with his hand and hissed, "**YOU **were ordering gourd after gourd of their sake. **YOU** were drinking like an alley drunk…do you know who you **ARE** in this place, Hinata?"

Hinata looked into her husband's eyes with fear.

"I will let you know just in case you are not yet aware. Hinata…you are no longer a Hyuuga heiress, who would someday lead one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Konoha. That is all in the past. Right now, **YOU** are the **WIFE** of the Akatsuki **HEAD**. People here expect for you to have some semblance of manners. Bear that in mind."

Itachi tightened his grip on Hinata's jaw, and his other hand crept to her left upper arm and also gripped her tightly.

"I thought I should let you know that you have not only embarrassed yourself, but you have also embarrassed me. How can I even expect you to become a good mother to our children if you act like that? " Itachi spat out spitefully.

"Itachi…you're…you're hurting me…" tears sprang into Hinata's eyes.

"If this is some payback for what I did just to get you out of Konoha…fine. We are now even." Itachi let go of his grip.

"Itachi…my apologies…I didn't mean to go this far." She mumbled.

"You look like an absolute mess..go clean yourself."

But by the time Hinata got out of their private bath, Itachi was nowhere to be seen in their chambers.

**TBC**…..hope you all liked it. It wasn't easy working on this one after a long hiatus. But hey, it did reach 6 pages. I will try my best to update this more regularly.


	9. Chapter 9

You guys know the drill…

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Suffice to say that the…erm…heated discussion between husband and wife was not exactly quiet and was most likely heard by any random servant who was passing by the area at that time. Everybody in the headquarters knew about it, but nobody dared to talk about it….but there were the hushed whispers in quiet corners every now and then, but the staff was very careful not to let any of the Akatsuki members, or heaven forbid, Itachi Uchiha himself catch them.

Itachi and Hinata have not been on talking terms for almost a month since the incident. Both eat their meals on different times. Itachi was always staying late in his office, burying himself in paperwork.

I need to work on these crucial missions…these are the type of missions that only get one shot…fail and the organization is screwed.

That was what he was always telling himself. Hence, he has the excuse that he is always busy running the almighty Akatsuki organization.

Hinata, on the other hand, being taken away from Konoha and everything that she knew, attempted to keep busy by growing medicinal plants in the rear garden of the massive structure that she now calls home. In the said garden, there is a small shed which she had restructured (after Kana reassured her that nobody uses the shed). Hinata attempted to make it as homey as she can (Itachi would leave an envelop of money to Kana so the latter can give it to his wife), sometimes Hinata would spend the night in the cottage if she is too tired of concocting ointments that she gives to the servants.

When they would cross each other's paths in the halls, they would carry on their way as if they haven't seen each other.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata wiped the sweat off of her brow with her forearm. She sighed and looked at the grey skies.

"A-a… the monsoon season is almost here." She mumbled to herself as she arranged the pots on the windowsill.

She washed her hands on one of the faucets and looked at the sky again.

I forgot that it was summertime when I left Konoha… 

"Shitsurei shimasu Hinata-sama."

"Kana-san…"

By this time, Hinata had gotten used to the household servants appearing quietly.

"I have a message for you from Itachi-sama." Kana said.

_This is getting tiring…him using Kana as a messenger._ Hinata thought.

"What is it then?"

"Itachi-sama says that you are required to come with him tonight for a dinner out on the town."

Dinner?! On town?! 

"Itachi-sama also wants to let you know that you will be eating with the business owners of various establishments in the area."

"Wait…what? Run that by me again? Itachi wants me to accompany him to dinner because he will be meeting with some businessmen? Is this what I had been reduced to, Kana-san? A mere escort for my husband when he goes to dinner?"

"Hinata-sama, Itachi-sama wants to introduce you to the business community. Specifically those who asks for some assistance from the organization."

Hinata looked at the ground.

"What time do I need to meet him?" she asked Kana.

"He said around 7 pm."

"That's not much time…. I'll walk back with you." Hinata said.

The pair walked in companionable silence back to the main house. Kana couldn't help but notice how much her mistress has changed. Her eyes would often be downcast. She walks more timidly. And an aura of sadness always follows her around.

"See you later, Kana-san." Hinata said softly as she went up the stairs going to the wing which she and Itachi lives in.

Hinata went inside the bathroom…turned the shower on in full blast and started scrubbing the dirt from her skin. After a few minutes, she sank to the floor and started sobbing.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi closed the door of the bedroom gently. He could hear the shower running, so he assumed that Hinata was taking a bath in preparation for the evening's dinner.

He was about to ignore her, when he heard sobs from the bathroom.

Itachi was about to leave the room but it was also at the same moment that Hinata came out of the bathroom.

Hinata, startled, took a step back.

"Why were you crying?" Itachi asked her.

"We might be late for dinner, you better take a bath." Hinata said.

After his bath, Hinata, seated on the vanity, was already dressed in a formal kimono and was attaching pins to her hair. As he was putting his clothing on, he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Hinata, it turns out that she accidentally pierced her thumb. He immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Itachi."

Itachi won't hear any of it, took Hinata's hand and looked at her thumb.

"It's not deep…you should be more careful next time. Why did you get those things for your hair, anyway?" he asked her.

"Because they're inexpensive." Hinata retorted.

"Inexpensive doesn't suit you…so does work-roughened hands." Itachi said.

"What do you expect me to do? Sit around here in the bedroom when I don't even see you around anymore? I had to do something. Because you took me away from everything that I knew. AND to top that, you just had to hurt me and treat me as if I don't exist."

"Look, Hinata. I'm sorry if I had to do that. I didn't want you being so away from me especially that I am now the head of this organization…"

"And now that I'm here, I make one mistake and you lay a hand on me?!" Hinata shot back.

"I'm sure that you are aware that you would also be under scrutiny here, **MRS. UCHIHA.**"

Both of them looked at each other, breathing heavily. Anger hung in the air.

"Forgive me, Hinata." Itachi said softly.

Hinata kept quiet.

"I never intended to lay a hand on you. It won't happen again. I love you so

much." He looked at her imploringly.

"We are going to be late for that dinner. Let's go." Hinata went out the door.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

After dinner, Itachi and Hinata boarded the carriage to take them home.

"Itachi?"

"Hm." He grunted back.

She slid her arm through his and laid on his shoulder.

In the darkness of the carriage, Itachi smiled softly.

"You're forgiven." Hinata said.

As soon as the couple were back in the privacy of their bedroom, all that can be heard were Hinata and Itachi gasping for air in between passionate kisses.

In his eagerness for his wife, Itachi accidentally tore Hinata's kimono sleeve.

"Itachi! You just ruined my kimono!" Hinata wailed softly.

"I'll buy you a dozen more tomorrow….just kiss me." Itachi said.

The beading on Hinata's kimono clattered on the floor as Itachi once again claimed his wife.

The night ended with Itachi and his wife, Hinata lying on the bed, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily and their limbs tangled with one another.

Hinata laid her head on her husband's chest and purred contentedly.

"I love you Hinata."

Itachi's wife smiled.

"I love you too, Itachi." with that she snuggled into his chest.

**TBC….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

Thank you for those who reviewed and added this to their favorite stories…and added me to their favorite authors. Aaaw shucks, you guys.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled contentedly at the sight of his wife sleeping beside him. It was a cold, foggy morning and she slightly shivered against the morning cold. Itachi covered her bare shoulder with the blanket and pulled her against him to keep her warm.

He hoped that there won't be any emergency situation that immediately requires his presence today. After all, it **IS** a Sunday. Maybe Akatsuki leaders can get to have their fill of a lazy Sunday every once in a while…and this is one of those times that Itachi wishes for that Sunday.

After making sure that Hinata was warm in bed, he pulled on a robe and went out to the balcony to smoke his morning cigarette.

"Kisame." He said.

His friend and right-hand man in the organization appeared in front of him.

"Yes Itachi?"

"I want you to alert me when something comes up today that is important. And when I say important, it has to be a matter of life and death. Do I make myself clear, Kisame?" Itachi said.

"Oh. Sure. You lovebirds back together now?" Kisame asked cheekily, plucking a cigarette from Itachi's cigarette case and quickly lighting up.

"That's none of your business." Itachi shot back, slapping Itachi's hand away "_**Hands off my smokes**_." He added.

Kisame grinned. "I told you so. I knew you were going to give in to her**, I. Have. Felt. It. In. My. Gills.** My sharkie senses told me so!" he said happily.

Itachi looked at Kisame. "Kisame, are you on those mushrooms I told you to stay away from?"

Kisame rambled on.

"And it's just one stick for the love of god, Itachi, besides I ran out of cigarettes already. Oh, by the way. It's not the mushrooms. That punk Deidara gave me this leaf that seems to have five fingers, told me that it's nice to smoke that shit. And _**hells yes**_! It is!!!!!"

"Shut up Kisame. Now, go."

Kisame placed a hand over his chest and posed dramatically.

"I just _**looooove**_ being your best friend Itachi. _**Rrrrrrrrrrrrreally**_. I do. If I were a gay man, I swear to god and all that's holy, I'd hit on you. But alas…alas…I'm not…_**Kisame-kun is boringly straight**_. And you! You only belong to Hinata-sama."

Kisame took a deep drag from the bummed cigarette and disappeared.

When Itachi was sure Kisame was gone, he quickly scanned the surroundings and slapped his hand against his forehead.

_Gotta maintain the cool badass bishie status around here._ He thought.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi went back inside their bedroom and laid next to Hinata who was still sleeping. She murmured in her sleep and sighed contentedly when she felt his warmth beside her again.

Itachi's mind went back on the day that he met his wife.

**(Flashback)**

_Itachi had just finished a mission on the outskirts of Konoha, he was in a huge hurry to get back to the Akatsuki headquarters especially since there was a huge snowstorm that has been brewing since yesterday afternoon. Unfortunately, by the time he was done, he could barely see twenty feet in front of him because of the blinding snow. _

_He saw a small shack in the middle of the forest that seems to be occupied. He effortlessly opened the locked door and stepped inside to see a girl warming her hands in front of the fire in the small fireplace. _

"_Anou….suimasen…I was stuck out in the storm so I hope you don't mind if I stay for –" Hinata's words died in her throat as she saw who she was talking to. _

"_I'm not here to kill you. I'm just waiting this storm out and I'm out of here. If you say a word about this to anybody in Konoha, I will have to kill you, Hyuuga." Itachi said without emotion._

_Hinata spent most of the evening avoiding him, but it was a hard thing to do considering that the shack only had one room._

"_What is a woman like you doing in a place like this during a snow storm?" Itachi asked._

_Hinata looked at him with terrified eyes. _

"_I was just picking out plants for ointments."_

"_Ointments." Itachi said._

"_Yes. Ointments. Why, is it the first time you've heard of ointments, Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked him._

_Itachi reeled back. He haven't encountered a woman that spoke to him in that way before. He thought that most women either erupt in silly giggles when they see him, or flirt shamelessly with him._

_The snowstorm's wind howled loudly outside and rattled the windows._

_A soft rustling caught Itachi's attention, and Hinata was spreading a blanket on the floor from her basket._

"_Don't tell me you are going to sleep there." Itachi commented lazily._

"_As a matter of fact, I am. I've been tired. And you told me that you're not going to kill me, so I'll take your word. I'm sure that you are man enough to stand by what you said. Ne, Uchiha-san?"_

_With that she turned her back on him._

_Itachi left the shack the minute the storm stopped. As soon as he got back to the Akatsuki headquarters, he immediately went to a brothel with Kisame. But no matter how he asked for the best whore that the establishment can offer, he cannot forget the seemingly-fragile Hyuuga who is actually a tough woman._

**(End of Flashback)**

TBC….Sorry you guys, but I just HAD to write that Kisame on weed part. Hee hee.


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi's body tensed as he felt his wife's naked body shoot up from their bed early in the morning to hurry in their bathroom. She had always been vomiting every morning for two weeks in a row now. And every time he would come in to help her, she would wave him away and say that she's fine.

But this morning had been different. He heard her call his name weakly.

_See, you need me. Stop trying to act so tough._ He thought.

He pulled his boxers on and grabbed the silk robe he had given to her as a present and walked into the bathroom. He saw his wife seated on the toilet bowl and slumped over the lavatory.

"Here…Hinata…" he helped her into the robe and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You know Hinata, you don't have to go to work today. Why don't you take the day off and rest? This doesn't look good to me." Itachi asked her.

"No. I can't, Itachi. My patients…they need me." Hinata said.

When husband and wife were preparing for their day, Itachi cannot help but notice that Hinata's maidenly figure is slowly getting plumper.

_Most likely the effect of our hearty meals after making love. _He thought.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata had finally adjusted to her new living conditions in the Akatsuki headquarters after almost half a year of staying there. Since she had experience working in the hospital back in Konoha, Itachi had allowed her to work at the organization's infirmary. But despite the humble term used, the technology being used by the establishment definitely outshines the hospital work atmosphere in Konoha that Hinata was used to.

Her days would be very busy as she would personally to those who came home from their missions with injuries. There would be times that she would oversee the performance of medical nins in the organization who have lower ranks. But her day ends at 6 pm, _sharp_. At the request of her husband. Despite hectic schedules, they didn't let it get in the way of indulging in each other regularly.

When Hinata noticed that she didn't get her monthly period for the second month, she dismissed it as a result of stress. She had always thought of purchasing a pregnancy test, but it would always slip from her mind.

"Hinata-sama…it's time for your rounds." her assistant Naoko knocked on the door of her office which she always leaves ajar to easily accommodate guests and members of her staff.

She rubbed her fingers against her temple. She had been getting dizzy spells all morning while she was doing her rounds, Hinata just dismissed it as the consequence of not having eaten breakfast and lunch. After all, she was updating her patients files.

"Yes, yes…thank you Naoko-san. Have you eaten lunch yet?" She asked the younger woman as Naoko handed her the clipboard with her patients' records.

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"It's quite cold today, isn't it? Perhaps you should also wear an extra coat, Naoko-san." Hinata suggested.

"A-a…yes yes. I will do just that, Hinata-sama." Naoko said as she hurriedly slipped her coat on and fell into step beside Hinata.

Kisame was on his way to Hinata's office when he met her half-way in the hall. "Hinata-sama…if it's not too much of an inconvenience, can you sign this document?"

Hinata scanned the document "This is for?"

"Ah. This is for the approval of the vaccines that the Rain village promised us."

"Wonderful." Hinata said as she signed the document.

"You know, Kisame-san. It's so nice of you to actually make the effort to bring that document here."

"Well…. I for one, like going to the infirmary. So many nurses. Heh."

Hinata smiled.

_When had the hallway been so hazy?_ She thought.

_God, why are they so noisy? I just want to take a nap right here on the cold floor._ Hinata thought as she heard Naoko cry out a warning and Kisame rush to catch her before she fell.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi had just finished briefing the three top members of the Akatsuki for a mission to the Sand Country when Kisame suddenly popped up in front of his office desk.

"If you're done checking out Friendster and Multiply, I suggest you better get yourself to the infirmary." Kisame said.

"Kisame. Just **WHAT** the hell are you talking about? I'm trying to get some work done here." Itachi said, his voice dripping with acid – irate that Kisame disturbed the silence of his office.

"Hinata-sama fainted. She's in the infirmary. Thought I should let you know, since…well…you're her husband."

When Itachi and Kisame got to the infirmary, one of the doctors was already tending to Hinata.

"Good afternoon, Itachi-sama." the doctor said.

"What happened to Hinata?" Itachi asked calmly.

"It seems that she doesn't react well to fatigue. You should remind your wife Itachi-sama that she should eat _**regularly**_. Especially now that she's pregnant."

Itachi blinked.

"_What_."

"Your wife is pregnant, Itachi-sama."

Kisame gasped loudly.

"_Pregnant?_" Itachi repeated. "How far along is she?" he added.

"According to the tests, she is around 2 months pregnant."

"Doctor…perhaps there has been a mistake…Hinata probably came down with the flu or something…she had been getting sick every morning for the past two weeks."

"That would be nausea and early morning sickness, Itachi-sama. One of the symptoms of pregnancy."

"Ho boy." Kisame said as he pulled out a cigarette stick and was about to light up, when Itachi gave him a murderous look.

"You do not smoke in the vicinity where MY pregnant wife is staying. Do I make myself clear, Kisame?"

"Smoking outside….smoking outside…jeez. Hey man, congratulations. You're gonna be a daddy."

_My wife is pregnant._ Itachi thought as he opened the door to where Hinata was resting.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata blearily opened her eyes and was surprised that she was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary.

"You're awake."

"Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought you have a meeting that would take all afternoon?"

"I'm done with that already. Besides, it's almost evening Hinata. What would you like to have for dinner?" Itachi asked her.

"Dinner? Oh no! My rounds!" Hinata attempted to get out of bed.

"The other doctors took care of that already. Hinata? Have you forgotten to tell me something important?" Itachi looked at her.

"No…why would I hide something from you?"

"Well, you see….the doctor told me that you were 2 months pregnant."

"Two?! I thought I was just getting stressed which is why I missed my period….oh, Itachi I'm so sorry. I knew I should have bought that pregnancy test weeks ago." Hinata mumbled.

"This is what I want you to do. You file for a maternity leave. You will just stay at home." Itachi said.

"What would you expect me to do for the next seven months? Stay at home?" Hinata asked him.

"If you want to go somewhere, you will have the servants with you. Especially if you would go to town. Do I make myself clear, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you and our child." Itachi mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Previously on Insatiable...

Hinata collapses in the middle of her rounds, only to wake up and find out that she's already 2 months pregnant.

Itachi orders tells her to file a maternity leave as soon as possible and not to go about doing her errands by herself.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

**3 months later...**

**2:30 a.m.**

Itachi felt something soft prodding his ribs.

"Itachiiiii?"

"Nnnggh?" he then rolls over to his left side and buries his face in his pillow.

Something was stretching his cheeks gently.

"Anata?"

_**What the hell is this person playing at? **_He thought as he rolled over to his other side and once again snuggles to his pillow. _**Don't they realize that even badass Akatsuki leaders like me also get tired?**_

Thump

"What the hell?!" Itachi finds himself giving the floor a kiss.

"Itachi...anata...**why** are you so hard to wake up?" Hinata asks him.

He looks at the clock. "Hinata, it's 2:30 in the morning, is something wrong?"

Hinata gives a slight pout. "Actually, there is."

"Is it the baby?" he asks her.

"I'm not really sure but I'm having this insane craving for pineapples. **Freshly sliced ones**." Hinata tells him.

_**Ooowwwkay, she wakes me up at 2:30 am just to say that. **_Itachi thinks to himself.

"We'll go get fresh pineapples in the morning, Hinata. Please go back to sleep, it's bad for the baby."

"Itachi, you don't understand. I _**want**_ _**fresh**_ pineapples _**right now**_, or I'm not going to be able to sleep." Hinata said, placing emphasis on the words that she's trying to sink in to her half-asleep husband.

"Okay, I'll go call a servant to get your pineapples." Itachi gets out of bed and makes his way toward the door.

"I don't want to eat it if it's from the servant."

_**Jesus...she can be so stubborn if she wants to. **_Itachi thinks to himself.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. You have this insane craving for freshly sliced pineapples at 2:30 in the morning, but you'd rather not have it served by any of the servants." Itachi tells his wife.

Hinata nodded.

"I haven't finished yet, Itachi. I would love it if** you **were the one to get it for me." She then gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her.

_**Oh god...Is this actually part of having a pregnant wife?**_

_**  
**_Itachi's instinct told him to just follow what his wife wants or else there might be hell to pay.

"Alright. I'll go get your pineapples." Itachi said.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi finds himself at the nearest market place and attempts to find where the fruits and other fresh produce section is.

Finally after 45 minutes, Itachi finds himself where the fruits are being sold. He approaches the old man who was manning the stall.

"Excuse me but are you selling any pineapples?"

"Itachi-sama! I'm sorry but I am still waiting for the delivery for pineapples... Are you willing to wait?" the old man tells him.

"What time are you expecting the delivery?"

"6 in the morning. If you don't mind me asking Itachi-sama, why are you looking for fresh produce at this time? We usually get our deliveries at 4 a.m. Earliest."

"It's my wife...she wakes me up at the crack of dawn just to ask for fresh fruit. And she wants me to go find it myself." Itachi says grumpily.

The old man chuckles and pats Itachi's shoulder paternally. "That's part of being a father-to-be Itachi-sama."

"Yeah, looks like it. Thank you anyway." he grumbles.

Itachi pauses for a cigarette break outside the marketplace.

"_**How the hell**_ am I going to look for goddamn fresh pineapples at this time?" He mumbles to himself.

Somebody plucks his cigarette out of his hand.

"What the fu---"

"Hey Itachi, thanks for the smokes." Kisame suddenly pops up beside him and was already taking a deep drag from what used to be Itachi's freshly lit cigarette.

"Can you tell me just what the hell are you doing here before I introduce you to the lovely world that the Tsukiyomi has in store for you?" Itachi asked his best friend with acid dripping from his voice.

"I was on my way to the convenience store to go get a fresh supply of cigarettes and milk tea when I couldn't stand the craving anymore and lucky me, you were in the vicinity. And here I, craving for nicotine satisfied. Now let me ask you, **WHAT** are you doing here at this time?" Kisame said cheekily.

Itachi sighed as he lit another stick of cigarette.

"I'm looking for fresh pineapples, but the old man at the marketplace says that their supply of fresh fruit come in at 4 am earliest." Itachi said as calmly as he could.

Kisame smiled widely.

"Who says you can only get fresh pineapples at the marketplace? Really, Itachi, you're losing your touch. Come with me."

With that, Kisame dragged Itachi to the convenience store. He walked up and down the aisles and didn't stop until he found what he was looking for.

"Jesus, Kisame, you know I can walk without attaching me to your arm." Itachi said in an irate voice.

Kisame thrust something in Itachi's hands.

"Kisame, these are **CANNED** pineapples. Honestly, how the hell did you even get into the Akatsuki?"

"Tut tut my little Uchiha. Look at the label. See?" Kisame thrust the big can of pineapples in Itachi's face.

"**F-R-E-S-H-L-Y CANNED PINEAPPLES.**" Kisame said in a tone that befits talking to a toddler.

Perhaps due to Itachi's desire to go back to sleep, he took the can to the cash register and after paying for it, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

"Hinata...I got you your pineapples..." Itachi said proudly, brandishing the can proudly in front of his wife.

As she took the can from him, Hinata gave him a look that could have chilled an active volcano's bottom.

"Itachi." she said in a voice that could freeze arsenic.

"Yeeesss?"

Itachi turned to face his wife only to unexpectedly find the can zooming back to his face.

"**THOSE** are **canned** pineapples! I told you I wanted **FRESH** pineapples! **FRESH!**" Hinata said angrily.

"But Hinata..darling...love of my life...the old man at the marketplace said that the deliveries get in at 4 am..." Itachi said calmly while massaging his face, had it been any other person who had done this to him, they'd have been dead in seconds.

"I. DON'T. Care." Hinata snarled.

"So, what do you want to do with this can of pineapples?" Itachi asked her.

"Go eat them yourself. I'm going back to bed." with that Hinata climbed back to their bed and threw the covers over her.

Itachi stared incredulously at his wife, unaware that he was still clutching the can of pineapples in his hand.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

The next day, Kisame knocks on Itachi's office door.

"You wanted to see me?" Kisame asks Itachi. Then bursts out laughing as he sees Itachi sporting what looks like the ribs of a can embedded on the Uchiha's face.

thwap

Kisame finds a can of pineapples flying towards his face and lands squarely in the middle of his shark-like features.

"**That**. Is for getting me in trouble with my wife. I hope when it's time for you to be an expecting father, you suffer three times more than I did."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**  
Hello!!!! **_

_**Once again let me offer my apologies to you guys. I have been really busy with work (I'm manage my own business...) and I get home around midnight so I'm obviously very tired...**_

_**I was able to talk to one of my reviewers here on MSN Messenger, Hi Ruby Moon!**_

_**So anyway...I will try to finish this story...Alright?**_

_**Cheers!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. **Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.**

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata sighs gratefully as she sits on a bench and kicked her flat shoes off her feet. She was almost due to give birth any day now and her back pains were increasing more and more each day.

She is after all, carrying twins.

Hinata remembered the day she told her husband about the news. She just got back from her routine check up and had been told that they are expecting a boy and a girl.

"_A little boy and a little girl huh? Well, I better make sure that I train our son really well." Itachi said._

"_Anata, I'm sure our children will grow up to be splendid ninja." Hinata said._

"_Oh no. I will be giving extra training to our son just in case some boys start pestering our daughter." Itachi said with a smirk._

Hinata smiled softly to herself as she stroked her growing belly. It had not been an easy pregnancy for her, after the morning sickness and food cravings of her first trimester it was also hard for her to sleep comfortably at night especially since she was used to sleeping on her side.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Sasori knocks on the door of Itachi's office.

"I believe you have something important to tell me?" Itachi said without looking up from the documents he was perusing.

"Leader. We found some Konoha ninja 3 miles from our headquarters' perimeter. According to my source, they are looking for Hinata-sama." he reported.

"Looking for Hinata?" Itachi said, looking up.

"Yes."

"Sasori."

"Yes?"

"Show them the dead body of Hinata. Do make sure that they bring it back to Konoha and give it a proper burial." Itachi said.

"S-sir!?" Sasori blurted out.

"What is it with the members of Akatsuki? Use your common sense. Now, get out of my sight and do not show yourself to me until you have good news." Itachi snapped.

After Sasori left his office, Itachi immediately summoned a servant to tell him where his wife is. Thankfully, she was inside the Akatsuki premises and seemed to be tending to the plants that she was raising in the greenhouses.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hinata stood up to clean the gardening tools she used, when she felt an extremely sharp pain on her belly. She clutched the arm rest of the bench where she last sat down in an attempt to steady herself, but to no avail. She crumples down the floor and watched in horror as she her legs glistening with liquid.

_I am about to give birth!_ Hinata thought fearfully. She then starts screaming for help and just in the nick of time, her husband came to her aid.

Itachi scooped his wife into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. Thankfully, he was allowed to stay in the delivery room while his wife starts labor.

"Doctor, please. Do not make her feel so much pain." Itachi asked the medical nin.

"Itachi-sama. Pain is an inevitable part of giving birth." she told him.

"Alright, Hinata-sama. If you start to feel the contractions again, I want you to take deep breaths then push as hard as you can."

Hinata screamed as the contractions tore through her body. Itachi for the first time felt chills run through his body.

"Everything will be ok Hinata. Just breathe with me..." Itachi said while pursing his lips and breathing through his mouth.

"This is all your fault!!!! If you hadn't gotten me pregnant I won't go through this! Oh god **DAMN** it **HURTS**!!!!!!" Hinata screamed at her husband and gripping his hand tightly.

Itachi looked at the medical nin. "Please tell me those are the painkillers working."

After two and a half hours of intense pain, Hinata and Itachi's daughter came out first.

Everything seemed to be going find when Hinata couldn't breathe properly and the monitor placed on her heart showed that it was failing.

"Itachi-sama, please sit on the waiting room." a nurse told him in a hushed tone.

"No! Tell me what is happening to my wife. I am not leaving her."

"Itachi-sama, please."

With that Itachi left the delivery room and the last thing he saw was the medical nin attaching tubes in his wife.

Kisame was waiting for him on one of the seats and offered him a pack of cigarettes. Itachi took a stick and puffed on it gratefully.

"My daughter came out first..." Itachi said to Kisame.

"Really? Does she have a name yet?" Kisame asked.

"No, not yet. Hinata seems to be having a hard time giving birth to our son." Itachi murmured.

The head medical nin came out of the operating room, "Itachi-sama. I'm sorry to inform you but your wife had a heart attack in the middle of her labor. It seems that she's got a very weak heart that was caused by the infliction of extremely strong charka. Would you allow us to perform a caesarian section birth so that she does not have to exert much effort?"

"Please do. Just don't let her die, please doctor." Itachi said.

**TBC...**

**Author's Notes:**

HUZZAH! It's 4:12 am and I'm done with (a very short) chapter 13!

Thank you once again for the lovely lovely reviews!!!

I love you all!!!

YOU GUYS ROCK! \m/


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. **Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.**

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

_**Four and a half hours...what's taking them so long?**_

After two packs of cigarettes, Itachi paces the hall outside of the operating room where his son was being born via C-section. Then, the door opens.

"Itachi-sama." the head medical nin approaches Itachi.

"How is she? How are my children?" Itachi says, failing to notice how natural those words fell from his lips.

"The twins are in excellent condition. Although, I cannot say the same for your wife. Itachi-sama, we did everything that we could for your wife, but everything is up to her now." the doctor said in hushed tones.

"Why don't you just cut to the chase." Itachi said curtly.

The doctor took a deep breath before going on with the task of telling the bad news.

"Sir, I'm afraid that your wife is in a state of comatose."

"_**Comatose?**_" Itachi echoed back, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Then the sharinggan wheels start spinning. Itachi grabs the doctor by the collar and slams him against the wall with one hand.

Kisame looks up, with the full intent of mediating in case things get out of hand.

"_**You**_ have three minutes to explain yourself." Itachi said, his voice full of venom.

The doctor stutters in an attempt to start explaining the situation to the Akatsuki leader.

"_**Tick. Tock.**_ Time is running. I would start speaking _**NOW**_, if I were you." Itachi sneered.

"Itachi-sama, your wife has a unique heart condition that wasn't even detected in the time that she was going through her pre-natal checkups. We didn't know that her heart couldn't take much stress, and it simply failed fifteen minutes after she gave birth to your daughter. Itachi-sama, we really did everything we could to get her heart beating again, and when we did succeed, she wouldn't wake up." the doctor said.

Kisame strode over to where Itachi was holding the doctor against the wall in a near-death grip. "Itachi. Give the doctor a break. You are still lucky because Hinata is still alive."

"**You**. _**Stay out of this.**_" Itachi hissed at Kisame.

"For someone who was considered the genius of his clan and the current leader of the Akatsuki, _**you are being very irrational, Itachi**_. There is still hope. Now, let go of the nice doctor." Kisame said seriously.

Itachi releases the doctor, who slides to the floor in a slump, visibly shaken.

"I want to see my children." Itachi said.

"They are in the nursery, Itachi-sama."

Without a backward glance at the doctor, Itachi makes his way to the nursery. The nurse who was watching over the twins immediately bows respectfully to the Akatsuki leader and silently withdraws herself from the room.

"You. Nurse. Stay here. I need to talk to you."Itachi said.

"Hai. Itachi-sama." she said, keeping her eyes downcast.

"I assume that my children would be needing breastmilk from their mother, and given the current situation it would be impossible. Is there any way that they can be given milk?" he asks her, stroking his daughter's sleeping face.

"Yes, sir. We have a supply of breastmilk in the facilities that were donated by mothers who over lactate." the nurse replied.

Itachi then strokes his son's forehead. "Very good. Make sure that my children will get top-quality milk,_** I don't want them getting anything substandard. Do I make myself clear?**_"

The nurse nods.

"_**Leave."**_

Kisame resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at his friend's arrogant behavior. After all, if he also had children of his own, he wouldn't want other people with them in the first moments of their lives.

After a few days, the twins were now moved to Itachi's living quarters.

Kana who now took it upon herself to take care of the twins until her mistress wakes up from her comatose has been a great help to Itachi.

"Hana-chan...Sojiroh-kun...your mother would be so happy to see you both when she finally wakes up." she said in a doting voice as she changes their clothing.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Meanwhile...

"Hyuuga. Am I right?" Sasori drawled as he came face to face with Hanabi, a quarter of a mile from the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Who are you." Hanabi asked him.

"_**Silly girl**_. I didn't meet up with you for a friendly chat. Here, take your sister home to Konoha. Her Byakugan has no use for the Akatsuki anymore." with that, he threw Hinata's lifeless body in front of Hanabi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a state of daze, Hanabi turned the body's head to confirm if it was indeed her sister or if it was a _kawarimi_. She then activated her byakugan to check further . It was indeed Hinata.

Fighting back tears, Hanabi hurries back to Konoha with Sasori following her.

Two days later, Sasori is back in the Akatsuki headquarters and was reporting how the mission turned out to a satisfied looking Itachi Uchiha.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Itachi stares into his cup of tea as he suddenly gets a flashback.

_He had sneaked in on Hinata's bedroom window at the Hyuuga estate after the maid has closed the door behind her. He had heard the news that Hinata had fainted that afternoon and sneaked out of the Akatsuki headquarters to check on her._

"_Koi...how are you feeling?" Itachi asked her,taking Hinata's small hands into his and planted kisses all over them._

"_Much better now... I guess the head must have really gotten to me. It was quite hot out this afternoon."Hinata said, not quite meeting his eyes._

"_You are hiding something from me." Itachi said._

"_I'm not. Why would I do such a thing?" Hinata mumbled._

"_You know I don't like it when you hide things from me..."he said._

"_Itachi...I- I...I have a weak heart. There's nothing that the doctors could do."she said._

"_Were you born with that condition? It's a miracle you even made it to your Chuunin exams if that's the case." he said._

"_Actually, it all happened in my Chuunin exams. I had to duel with my cousin, Neji. He then gave me a blow that sent a really powerful wave of chakra to my heart. Basically, that's it..." Hinata said._

Itachi snapped back to the present. _**Why hadn't he thought of it before?**_

"_**Deidara."**_

The nin he summoned appeared immediately in front of him.

"I'm here, yeah."

"I need you to go and get me something from Konoha."

"Konoha, yeah?"

"Specifically, Hyuuga Neji. I need you to be as discrete as possible, and I want him ALIVE. Do I make myself clear, Deidara."

It was not a request, it was a statement.

"You leave for Konoha at the break of dawn."

"Break of dawn, yeah."

"You can leave now." Itachi said, turning back to his paperwork.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:**

**Woooot! It's 3:36 in the morning, and I can still feel the caffeine rushing through my veins! Note to self, Piknik Hot Shoestrings and coffee equals bad combination.**

**It's Kisame's moment! See, he doesn't have to be the slapstick sidekick of Itachi all the time? **

**I've decided to name the twins Hana (Flower) and Sojiroh (the name of my boyfriend, yup, that's right, my boyfriend is part Japanese )**

**Oh, and another thing. My Dad is currently addicted to Naruto Shippunden. Hee hee. It's one of the things that he and my boyfriend talk about whenever we get together.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

Flamers are lamers. They are most certainly not welcome. **Don't like the fic? Then don't review. Hit the BACK button and move on.**

**P.S. Neji fans might want to skip this chapter...**

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

**Three Weeks Later, At The Intensive Care Unit**

Itachi held Hinata's hand and kissed it. "Open your eyes for me, please..." he said softly. "We need you...Hana and Sojiroh, they need you."

His wife's sleeping form continued to breathe constantly. The monitor showing her vital signs did not change at all. Itachi rubbed his wife's hand against his face.

"I'm afraid, I cannot bring the twins here yet. They are not allowed on ICU premises...our daughter Hana looks like she would have sharinggan eyes. Our son Sojiroh has your eyes...both of them are rather well-behaved for babies since they rarely cry unless their diapers need changing or if they're very hungry. Kana-san has been a huge help to me, she taught me how to change diapers and she would take care of them if I'm in the office."

Itachi smoothed the blanket covering his wife as the centralized airconditioning got colder.

"Hinata, please open your eyes...wake up...please." he mumbled into her ear.

Somebody knocked on the door before opening it after a few seconds. It was Kisame.

"Why are you here, Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"Would you mind telling me _**why**_ Hyuuga Neji is in the Akatsuki headquarters with Deidara?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"Aaah...good. Can you give me a minute here Kisame? Or better yet, why don't you go and make our guest feel..._**welcome**_. It's a shame to be rude to our guest." Itachi said with a slow smile.

Kisame grinned. It had been a long time since he had tortured somebody with the Samehada.

"No problem. Leader-sama." with that the door shut softly behind him.

Itachi turned back to Hinata's sleeping form. "I have some very important business to attend to..." with that, he tenderly kissed her unmoving lips and made his way out of her room.

As the door clicked shut, Hinata's index finger started moving. And her eyelids started fluttering. The machines monitoring her vital signs start beeping as they gradually become more dynamic. A nurse who came in to update Hinata's record gasped when she saw what was happening.

Hinata's eyes finally opened.

"I'm so thirsty...please give me water." she mumbled.

The nurse immediately pressed the intercom's button. "This is Keiko from Hinata-sama's room. Please get the doctor in here, stat. Mrs. Uchiha has waken up from her coma."

Within five minutes, a team of top medical nin were inside Hinata's room, monitoring everything from her blood pressure to her heartbeat. In the middle of all the flurry, Hinata's eyes were wandering about in the room.

"Where is my husband? Where are my babies? I had given birth already, haven't I?" she asked a medical nin.

"Hinata-sama, I'm afraid that your husband cannot be here immediately. He is currently in a meeting with all the Akatsuki members. You can see your children after you're cleared." a doctor told her in a reassuring voice.

**1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1**

Hyuuga Neji looked impassively from one Akatsuki member to another who were seated with him in a round table, although there was one empty seat left. Just then the door opened, and he saw Itachi Uchiha take his seat on the empty chair.

"I hope you all have been making our guest feel welcome." Itachi said lazily, looking at Neji without any trace of emotion.

Neji didn't want to show any emotion as well, even if he was already bleeding profusely because of Kisame's sword. He had wanted to wipe the blood that was trickling from his mouth.

"You probably wonder Hyuuga, what makes you so goddamn special that I myself had to order your kidnapping from Konoha?" Itachi asked him.

Neji refuses to speak.

"_**Answer him, boy**_. If you know what's good for you." Sasori hissed in Neji's ear.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Marvelous. Well, I want you to pay dearly for what you did to my wife." Itachi said lazily.

"Your wife? Are you out of your mind, Uchiha? I do not even know who is that harlot that you call your wife. How dare you accuse me of such things?" Neji spat out.

The Akatsuki members inwardly flinched as they saw the expression on Itachi's face when Neji insulted his wife.

"My wife is anything but that kind of woman you claim her to be. Let me refresh your memory, little Neji. Remember the day that you had to take your Chuunin exams? Who was it that you had to duel with?" Itachi said in a very dangerous voice.

"Hinata? But my family had just buried her two days ago. What does Hinata have to do with..."

"Hyuuga genius isn't working right now, Neji? Put two and two together. _**Think.**_" Itachi drawled.

Neji couldn't speak. No, it was impossible...it couldn't be...

"The Hinata that you had buried a few days ago was nothing but a Kawarimi. Surely, you have underestimated the Akatsuki? My _**wife**_, Hinata, is currently in a state of comatose because of what you did all those years back then. She couldn't wake up after giving birth to my children. Her heart was so weak, she almost died." Itachi hissed.

The members of the Akatsuki didn't express any reaction, but they all know that this is one pissed Itachi Uchiha and that Neji was going to get it any time soon.

"_**Children?**_" Neji asked, dumbfounded.

"That's right. Children. She gave birth to twins. Oh, with you being her family, I guess that makes you an uncle." Itachi said.

"Wait a minute...did you marry Hinata after you kidnapped her?" Neji asked.

"I do not have an obligation to explain things to you. But to clarify things. No, I didn't marry her after I kidnapped her. She was already my wife way before that. We had gotten married in this building, when what she told people at Konoha was she would be going to the Rain village to buy herbs."

Neji got into his 64 Hands of Hake stance. "How dare you..."

"Oh no no no no...it should be _**me**_ who would be saying _**that**_." Itachi said.

"Tsukiyomi..."

For three hours, Neji was plunged into a year's worth of torture inside the world that Itachi's Sharinggan has.

Finally, he collapsed.

"Itachi, I think he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon..." Kisame mumbled.

"Good._** Finish him off**_, I have more important things to do." Itachi said.

Deidara hoisted Neji up on his shoulder and as he passed by the Akatsuki leader, Itachi whispered in Neji's ear "An eye for an eye, Hyuuga."

In a much louder voice, he said "I would leave it to the rest of you to clean up the garbage. Meeting adjourned. Goodnight, gentlemen."

With that, Itachi turned his back on the Akatsuki members. Deidara and the rest of the Akatsuki members were headed off in the opposite direction that Itachi had taken.

As Itachi made his way back into the infirmary wing of the headquarters, a nurse was running towards him.

"Dignity, Keiko-san..." Itachi drawled out. He was in a good mood tonight.

The nurse named Keiko bowed respectfully in front of the Akatsuki leader.

"Itachi-sama. Please, you must come with me immediately. Hinata-sama has finally woken up!" she said.

"When did this happen?" he asked her as they hurried down the hallway.

"About a few minutes after you left, sir."

"Wait a minute, this is not the intensive care unit area." Itachi noticed.

"Sir, your wife had already been moved to the recovery suite. The doctors still need to examine her before she gets released."

With that, she stopped at a door and once again bowed respectfully to Itachi as she slid the door open for him.

As Itachi entered the room, his eyes met Hinata's.

Itachi knew everything would be well from now on...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Thank you so much for the fabulous reviews!!! You guys make my day every time I would open my MSN inbox._

_To tell you guys the truth, I didn't like how this chapter turned out to be. I had plans of writing an elaborate Itachi – Neji confrontation, but I'm sorry for not delivering it well for this one. _

_I know it's sooo Sasuke-like to give out excuses, and I hope this doesn't make me sound like a pansy. I have been working out at the gym in an attempt to lose weight and I usually go before going to work. _

_I usually arrive home around midnight, but I get to open my computer around 1 or 2 in the morning, I would be so tired that I couldn't even think straight. Yes, even if I have an internet shop and after spending the day surrounded by computers, I just HAVE to use the computer before I hit the sack. _

_This is because takes a deep breath I cannot concentrate writing a piece when customers keep on interrupting me, besides I consider it as "office hours". __**Aaaand**__...I cannot take the risk of letting my boyfriend catch me writing fanfiction (I actually check the email account I have for my fanfiction when he would go to the nearest 7-11 for drinks or what-have-you)._

_**Yup, you read it right. He doesn't know I am a fanfiction author since January 14, 2001. **_

_By the way, I am aiming to write __**TWO CHAPTERS**__ every week. Until this piece is __**FINALLY**__ finished._

_Much love to you guys...kisses from me to you, my lovely reviewers! Mwah mwah!_

_**Kristeta**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard disclaimers apply. **

_Flamers, than you for wasting a few minutes of your life on my "drivel". Just so you're aware, you wouldn't be able to retrieve those minutes again. ^_^_

**May 6 2013**

**5:00pm PHT**

_People say when you seem to have everything that anyone could ever ask for, it would only be a matter of time when things would start going downhill. Itachi Uchiha has everything any mortal man desires: __**power **__**and wealth**__– him being the head of the Akatsuki. __**Family**__, his beautiful wife Hinata of the Hyuuga clan has born him twins – a boy and girl, with the daughter being his firstborn. All these achieved before he even reached the age of 30._

_They say things would be going downhill any time soon. The calm before the storm as the elders would call it. But they forget, this is Itachi Uchiha they are talking about. _

_**Akatsuki Headquarters**_

_**Main boardroom**_

"- And so after much deliberation with the members of our Firm, I have decided to expand our business. We will now venture into politics in order to gain more influence. If you would kindly open the dossiers in front of you, you would notice that I have assigned some members to run for public office in Japan and other countries. We shall start with the lowest position, and work our way to the top. Akatsuki will still operate as usual, I will leave Kisame on the helm of our headquarter operations. He will report to me on a _**daily basis.**_" Itachi's eyes flashed briefly at Kisame, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Furthermore, if you look at the other pages, your accomodations have already been taken care of. Especially to those who already have family. Your children will be sent to the best private schools, should your wives wish to gain employment, we can also find a way to get it done. Of course, the last part is at your discretion – just send word to me. Same goes if you wish to take any of the servants currently in your employ."

The other members murmured in their seats. This will be a very risky move for the Akatsuki, but if the risks have been calculated by Itachi, then in time the investment would be a wondorous payback. _Imagine, infiltrating the governments of the world, why haven't the previous leader thought of this before?_

_**Tokyo**_

_**First of Summer**_

"It is a beautiful house, Itachi." Hinata said as she and her husband watched the home move employees carry about boxes of their things in their new home.

"I'm glad you liked it." Itachi said, putting an arm over his wife's shoulder. They both looked at the traditional house Itachi procured for them. It was wide and square – very similar to the houses he and Hinata grew up in at Konoha. Complete with a koi pond, except right next to the traditional house is a separate 4-car garage. The residence was also complete with wi-fi, centralized airconditioning and heating for the brutal summers and winters Japan is known for.

Next week, once the house has been set in order Itachi plans to have a greenhouse constructed since Hinata will still be practicing her medical profession in one of the top hospitals in the area. Perhaps even a swimming pool for the children. If he is going to be a respectable business tycoon, he might as well play the part right in order for him to get into politics easiliy.

"The day will soon get hotter, I'll just go to the grocery to make sure the pantry is stocked and lunch for these people. I'm taking the children with me." Hinata said as they both walked into Itachi's study – one of the rooms that had been set up before the family moved into the residence.

Itachi nodded. These are one of the times when he still wonders what he did to deserve such a caring wife. "Bring one of the servants with you, I don't want you carrying around all the grocery load because I'm sure - " he paused to kiss her lips briefly, "That you will go overboard in buying groceries to make sure that everyone is fed properly and even have enough to bring home to their families. Are you driving or you need a driver?"

Hinata smiled up at him. "I'm driving. I'll be fine by myself, but if it makes you feel much better, I'm taking Kana with me. I'd like to get to know the neighborhood as well. " She slung her purse over her arm – one of those limited edition Birkins that any other socialite would give a waxed arm and a leg for.

"I'll be back in two hours at the most. You sure you'll be fine here? Kana and I made sure that each of the boxes were properly labelled so that they'll go in the correct room. Please try not to unpack the ones labelled "Kitchen", Itachi." Hinata said while wagging a finger in his face jokingly.

"Whatever." Itachi rolled his eyes at his wife. "Kana-san." he called out.

"Hai, Itachi-sama." she said in a soft voice.

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"Your son has discovered a bunch of spiders in our backyard and is currently deliberating asking you if he can keep them as pets. Your daughter is in her room, reading." Kana reported.

Itachi smirked. "Please accompany Hinata to the store and collect the children as well."

"Kana-san, I'll meet you in the driveway, alright?" Hinata said.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." Kana bowed at the couple who had treated her and the rest of the servants in the house as if they were also a part of the family.

It is not even a big staffing, it was just her who serves as a nanny for the two children, a driver and five bodyguards who all swore loyalty to the family. There are times when the servants are amazed that despite coming from two of the richest clans in Konoha, Itachi and Hinata live a very low-key life.

_We all owe it to Hinata-sama,_ Kana thought to herself as she made sure that the children were properly dressed for the heat outside. Who would have thought that **THE** Itachi Uchiha would actually mellow down in suburban bliss? With a beautiful wife and children? Kana smiled at Itachi's son as she washed his hands in the cool water and made sure that they were properly soaped.

But there is an unspoken fact that the household staff are aware about, you **NEVER** piss off the master of the household. Unless you want to die a slow and very painful death.

Author's note:

HELLO EVERYONE! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've lost hope in finishing this piece because of the worst case of writer's block EVER!

Sorry about the loopholes earlier, fixed it already.

Much love. XOXO


End file.
